


First Impressions

by pickleinspectorgadget



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Grey Warden Stamina, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Massage, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleinspectorgadget/pseuds/pickleinspectorgadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions aren't always everything, though it helps to make a good one. Terra Cousland never learned that lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries. Rated E for later chapters. Set right after I Was Not Worried, and is actually the sequel? If you can really call it that? I don't know. I do have something planned for a fic that happens after this one but that's to be discussed AFTER this one is done.
> 
> So enjoy, I hope you like it, more tags will be added as needed.

“He never mentioned having another son,” The commander let her eyes move over the other rogue’s. There certainly was a resemblance between the two. “A shame he didn't,” Her arms crossed over her armored chest, studded leather swaying as she popped a hip to the side. “I'm guessing you came to kill me. For revenge,”

Nathaniel frowned and crossed his own arms. “I did. I was going to kill you, lay a trap for you,” His frown softened ever so slightly. “But I realized that I just wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It's… All I have left,”

Terra gave a flat ‘hm’ in response, turning her head away, seemingly deep in thought. “What if I let you go?”

“I would likely come back, though you likely wouldn't catch me a second time,”

“Doubtful. You underestimate me, Nathaniel,”

Howe clicked his tongue and shot her a glare. After a minute of silence he continued to speak. “I don't know what I would do, I only got back to Ferelden a month ago and now…” 

The warden stared the man down, face blank. She turned her head and called out. “Bring the Seneschal. I've decided what I want to do with the prisoner,” She turned back in time to see Nathaniel forcing the slight fear off his face. It brought a cruel smirk to her lips. She turned her back to him and put a hand on her hip, popping it to the side as she patiently waited. 

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and took a silent step forward. “You are too trusting, turning your back on someone who could just kill you,” 

“Oh yes, you _are_ a big, strong man and I'm just a small, defenseless woman,” Her tone slipped easily into blatant mockery, despite it being true. She had left her main weapons in the keep, the only blade on her was a small knife strapped to her thigh that was used mostly to cut rope. The mere thought twisted her stomach. Should she really be mocking _that man's_ son? If he was anything like his father then... She nearly shuddered.

“Is that a challenge?” He narrowed his eyes, he could lean down and whisper into her ear, or even make an attempt at restraining her if he so chose.

She scoffed, turning her face enough to look at him over her shoulder. “If you live to see tomorrow, then perhaps,” She said cooly, masterfully masking her anxiety as she turned her face back to the door, watching the two men re-enter the room. “I may even let you try,”

“I have been informed that you have come to a decision,”

“I have,” She took a few step forward and turned to the side, glancing back at Nathaniel. “I’m invoking the right of conscription,”

“You _WHAT_?” Nathaniel frowned and took a step forward.

“I’m sorry commander, but the right of conscription on the prisoner?” The Seneschal raised a brow, his distaste clear.

“Yes, is that a problem?” The commander recrossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. It was safer to keep him in arms reach than let him wander free.

“You’ll have to hang me first,” Nathaniel snapped, like hell he was going to agree to this. Having to live in the same place at his father’s killer, having to WORK for her for Maker knows how long. The things she could force him to do.

“That can be arranged..." The warden muttered, her eyes rolling. "Do you really think that dying would be better than this?” She raised a brow, looking over at the other rogue. “Besides, I'm not giving you a choice,” Terra gave him a smug smile and brought her hands back to her sides. “Think of it as a way to redeem your family name,”

\--

The joining went smoothly. 

Nathaniel does his best to avoid the warden-commander. He chooses to sit as far from her as he can in the dining hall, always choosing a table in the back next to a window. She always sits with Oghren and Anders, laughing loud and often. He often catches her looking over at him, and vice versa. He always looks back down at his food with a frown, stabbing at it with his fork.

One night she came in later than usual, neck stiff from being hunched over a desk full of paperwork. She brought a hand up to rub her neck as she scanned the room, Anders and Oghren at the same table, drinking and laughing, Nathaniel at the same back table, staring out the window at the rain, his head propped up in his hand. He looked… Sad. Sadder than normal, lonely even. She grabbed her tray and began to walk towards the lone man, turning her head to smile and nod at the pair of drinking men. The commander quietly set her food down at the seat in front of him, not looking up at him when she sat down.

Nathaniel turned to look at her, a brow raised, but said nothing. She didn’t look at him, speak to him, or so much as acknowledge him. It was only until after she had taken a drink from her cup that she looked up at him, eyes bright even in the dim, gloomy room.

“It’s been raining a lot lately,” The warden said, looking back out the window as she brought a small spoonful of the night’s stew to her mouth. The man nodded. “Does it usually rain a lot here?”

“It didn’t rain as much when I was younger,” He brought his own cup to his lips. 

Terra hummed quietly, bringing an arm up to prop her head up with a hand. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” He said flatly, a frown gracing his face as he moved to begin shoveling food into his face. “Why do you even care?” He asked quietly between bites.

She sighed and looked up at him. “I know you don’t like me, but you don’t need to lie,” Terra crossed her arms on the table in front of her, leaning forward on them. “I know what it’s like, the dreams. It’s worse during a blight. You don’t have to hear a fucking archdemon talk to you,” She shook her head slowly and chuckled, a smile plastered on her face as she watched the man in front of her finally slow down and look back at her with slight surprise on his face.

“You _hear_ the archdemon?”

“Mmhm. It’s mostly a big garbled mess, screeching. Dragon noises. Apparently some older wardens can understand some of what it’s saying,” Terra reached out to grab her cup and take a long drink, remembering the first time she actually dreamt of the archdemon, her eyes drifting back down to the table. She didn’t notice her smile slowly fading, or that they had been silent for a few minutes.

“Commander?” Nathaniel ducked his head slightly, attempting to put his face somewhere in her line of vision as an attempt to snap her out of whatever daydream she had been caught up in. Her face immediately snapped up and the same smile resumed its previous place, though now he could tell just how fake her smiles had always been.

“I’m glad you don’t have to go through that. You’ve been through enough already,” Though the smile was fake, the words were sincere. She knew she had to keep smiling, since the beginning she had to stay strong and smile. Even as her father was dying in her arms she kept on smiling. Even when she watched the love of her life marry another woman, she kept smiling. When her best friend left her, she smiled. She leaves her new home and lover, smiling. And now, for this man whose life she had singlehandedly ruined, she has to keep smiling. One of them has to. The weird, concerned look on his face made her fidget in her seat, discomfort finally _really_ setting in. Finally she cleared her throat and began to rise from the bench. “Well, I have a lot of work to do so I shall bid you a goodnight,” She gave him a brief nod with the uncharacteristically formal farewell. She was gone before he could even say anything.

Her food went nearly untouched.

\--

Terra stared down at the letter she had pulled off the top of the large pile on her desk, head cradled in her hands. She had read it at least 3 times but nothing seemed to stay in her head. She had tried to sleep but was unsuccessful, laying awake for hours before moving to her desk in an attempt to bore herself to sleep with work. There was just so much that needed to be done, soldiers needed to be divided amongst so many different places, trade needed to be restored, nobles needed to be appeased… She hadn’t even been there 2 weeks and already she was completely overwhelmed. All she wanted was to go back hom-

Where did she even consider home anymore? The great nation she was born and raised in, where her brother was, or the beautiful tropical islands of Par Vollen, where she had established something of a life with her lover.

Terra groaned and buried her face farther into her hands before dragging them down her face. Maker she missed him. She wondered idly if it was too late to push this responsibility onto someone else, though she already knew the answer.

Maybe a drink would help her sleep. 

\--

The next morning she was being gently nudged awake by one of the kitchen girls. The young blonde girl looked at her with heavy concern on her face. Terra groaned and brought the hand that wasn’t still clutching a bottle to her face, digging the heel of the palm into her eye. Everything hurt. She felt worse than when she had wandered into the kitchen the previous night. When she opened her eyes again, the servant girl was kneeling in front of her with a careful smile, gently easing the bottle from her fist and replacing it with a cool glass of water.

Terra offered her a smile and brought the cup to her lips, gulping down the cool liquid. She set the cup on the floor beside her and began to stand, using the wall she had been leaning against for support. 

“Thank you, sorry to be a bother,” Was all the commander said as she made her way out into the dining hall to sit down. The second she sat down, she crossed her arms in front of her and nestled her face into them. She very nearly fell back asleep, the quiet room coupled with the rain pattering on the windows and the soft clanging of pans in the kitchen. This was quite possibly the most relaxed she had been since she got here.

That feeling was quickly washed away as a door opened and a familiar pair of fairly loud wardens made their way into the hall. The commander groaned and turned her head to look at them and only put her face back in her arms once they had sat across the table from her.

“Mornin’ commander. Whoa you look like shit,” Ah Oghren. Kind as ever.

“Are you alright?” Anders, bless his little heart, reached out and set a hand on her arm.

Terra tilted her face up to look at them, wincing slightly at the throbbing in her head. “I’m just tired, have a bit of a headache,” She offered a small smile that immediately faded when Oghren decided to open his big mouth again.

“You’ve been drinking again, haven’t ya?” 

She frowned and sat up. “That’s not your business,”

“Just don’t let it get as bad as last time, alright? I was worried,”

“What happened last time?” Anders raised a brow, looking between the two.

“Somethin’ happened between her and the king, there was a ton of yelling, bunch of lovers spats,”

“Oghren,” Terra warned, fists clenching on the table.

“She ended up drinkin’ and falling asleep in the kitchen almost every night,”

“Oghren!” She raised her voice, her back straightening and jaw clenching. Only at that point did she notice Nathaniel seated a few feet away, watching the whole scene unfold with that same concerned look at made her stomach churn. She could feel her face heating up as she looked down at the table. “Please stop,” Her voice was nothing but a near inaudible croak.

“King Alistair and the commander were… Together?” Anders asked carefully, eyes widening slightly. “I don’t know who was luckier,” At this point neither of the two were even looking at her.

“They were happy, I don’t know what happened,”

Terra stood abruptly, reaching forward and yanking Oghren to his feet by his braided moustache, his outcries of pain falling on deaf ears. “That is NONE of your fucking business,” The commander growled, trying her best to seem intimidating despite the noticeable shake in her voice, roughly shoving him back into his seat. Everything was rushing back now, all the painful feelings she had somehow manage to bury, every look, every sound. The room fell silent, once again the only sounds to be heard were the rain and clanging pans. She began to climb over her bench, desperate to get away from the wide eyes of those she wanted to consider friends, quietly muttering “none of your damn business,” as she all but ran from the room.

She quickly found herself in the same position she was in the previous night, at her desk with her head in her hands. She wasn’t sure just how long she had been sitting here, just staring at the wood, replaying past events in her head. She only vaguely heard a faint knock on her chamber door. Moments passed and there was another knock and a quiet call. She finally looked up at the door and sighed.

“What is it?” 

The door clicked open and Nathaniel poked his head in, which honestly surprised the commander. “I um… Brought you breakfast,” He slipped in, careful not to knock the tray in his hands against anything, and closed the door behind him with his foot. “You hardly touched your dinner and I just…” He trailed off, taking a few careful steps towards the desk on the far side of the room. “Thought you’d be hungry,”

Her brows raised. “I- thank you,” She began to shuffle papers and clear space for the tray, which was soon set down in said space. “I am. Thank you. I’m sorry,” 

“Why are you apologizing?” He brought his hands back to his sides, eyes still lingering on the tray.

“For what happened in the dining hall, mostly,” The commander leaned back in her chair and brought a hand up to rub her neck. “You didn’t need to see that. Or hear any of it,” She took a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh. “Maker knows what you must think of me now,”

“I know that you’re not an ogre in disguise,” Nathaniel chuckled, looking up and offering her a small smile. “It was to be expected, he said things that were not his to tell,” With that, he took a step back and began to turn to leave. “I’ll leave you to eat,”

“Wait,” He stopped, turned to look at her, and raised a brow. “You don’t… _have_ to go,” Her eyes darted to the extra chair placed by the wall, then back at Nathaniel, a small smile creeping onto her face.

He glanced at the chair and back at the other warden. “I don’t have anything to do right now, so I don’t see why I _couldn’t_ stay awhile,” 

“Even if you did have something, who would punish you for not doing it? The warden-commander?” Said warden-commander began to snicker, watching as the other warden moved the chair closer and took a seat.

“Yes, and what a shame that would be,” Nathaniel gave the snickering woman a smirk and leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t be too hard on you. Unless you’re into that kind of thing, that is,” Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as a smirk formed on them. The wide eyed look on Nathaniel’s face was absolutely priceless as she scooted forward in her chair and leaned forward, batting her lashes at him. Finally the facade broke and she leaned back and began to giggle uncontrollably, barely covering her mouth with a hand, the other slowly raising to point weakly at him. “Y-Your _f-aaaace_ ,” was all she said as she curled in on herself.

Nathaniel groaned and brought a hand of his own to cover his blushing face. Slowly he brought it back down to his lap, a small smile making its way onto his face. It was nice to see her smile, really _smile_. Her laughter died down and she finally turned her face up towards him with a grin, face slightly flushed, small tears pricking the edge of her eyes, hairs falling from her loose bun into her face. His expression softened as he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You should smile like that more often,” He said softly as he leaned back into the chair. “It’s nice,”

Terra’s brows shot up, her face heating up at the contact. “So should you,” She said simply. “You’ve got a nice smile,” 

“I’ll try to smile more if you stop faking yours,” She looked at him with well feigned confusion. “I can tell a fake smile from real, it’s not hard,”

The commander sighed, nodding slightly. “Fair enough. I guess we have a deal,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really just don't know what to tag any of this as I'm so sorry. Also there will be smut in the next chapter and I DEFINITELY know what to tag that as.

They’d begun to spend more time together when back at the keep, eating meals together mostly, and over time Nathaniel got more comfortable sitting with the commander’s growing group of companions. When she was stuck with a huge pile of papers and was unable to make it to a meal, he and Anders would take turns bringing her meals, Anders usually taking her lunch while Nathaniel handled dinner, often staying and talking with her while she ate. More than once he had to physically stop her from working, taking her quill and ink from her until she had eaten something. 

As she waited for the ink on the most recently signed paper to dry, Terra groaned and dragged her hands down her face, smearing a bit of ink across her cheek. “Why did I agree to this job again?” She asked as she peered at the other rogue through her fingers.

He looked up from the book in his lap with a raised brow. “Because you’re a nice person?” She chuckled and shook her head as she dropped her hands back to the desk, the smudge catching the archer’s attention. “Ah.. you have some ink,” He raised a finger, pointing to his cheek, watching her touch the wrong cheek. “No, the other- here, I’ll get it,” He sighed and brought his thumb to his lips, wetting it slightly before rubbing the ink off her face. “There,”

Terra smiled and looked down at the empty tray in front of her, the new blush on her face obvious even in the dim candle light. “Thanks,” She glanced over at the letter before picking it up and half handing it over to Nathaniel, waving it clumsily in his direction as her eyes once again found the tray as she found herself unable to look at him. “I think I will retire for the night, could you take this to the seneschal? It needs his signature,” 

“I… Yes, of course,” His brows were knit together as he took the parchment from her hand, careful not to touch anything out of fear of smudging it. “I will see you in the morning, then?” She nodded quickly and waited until she heard the door click shut before letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. “Shit,” She cursed under her breath as she brought a cool hand to her face, trying to calm her heated face. This wasn’t happening, this _couldn’t_ be happening. Instinctively, she began to reach for the mug of ale sitting next to her, but stopped herself halfway. Instead she stood and leaned to the candle on the desk, blowing it out before going to bed.

\--

Terra, Anders, and Oghren stood by watching Nathaniel’s reunion with his younger sister. A week prior, she had mentioned to Nathaniel that they had some business in the city and that he was welcome to join her. He then said that he had actually received news earlier that day that his sister was alive and living in the city with her husband. 

She remembered just how happy she was when she’d heard Fergus was alive and well, and knew just how it felt to finally hug the sibling that you were sure had been dead. She hadn’t even been aware of the fond smile that had crept onto her face until Anders nudged her and told her she was “grinning like an idiot.” He was quickly silenced with a glare. 

“Come, let us sit and catch up,” Delilah said with a smile before peering over at the group behind her brother. “Would you all like to come in? I’ll make tea,”

“I’ll pass,” Oghren grunted, reaching back to scratch himself in typical Oghren fashion. “If ya need me I’ll be in the inn having a drink,”

“Of course you will,” Terra sighed, glancing from Oghren to Anders.

“I think I’ll join him, I’m not very good when it comes to _family matters_. It was lovely meeting you, miss,” He raised his hands a bit, nodding to Delilah before he and Oghren headed off in the direction of the Crown and Lion. 

Terra frowned at her friend’s backs and sighed as her gaze moved back to a hopeful looking Delilah.

“You’ll stay, won’t you? It’s the least I could do,”

The commander gave a smile, fully ready to politely decline the offer, but when she looked over at Nathaniel and his own hopeful look she couldn’t say no. “I suppose I could stay for a cup or two,”

They all went inside and settled around the table, fresh cups of tea set out. They talked for what seemed like hours, catching up and telling old stories, many of which were about Nathaniel’s childhood, told only to make him blush and squirm from embarrassment. 

Terra had gone into another giggling fit at the latest story, Delilah recounted in great detail one of the times she had put bugs into his bed. “H-He screamed?” She asked between gasping breaths.

“Like a little girl,” Delilah giggled with her, her grin only widening when Nathaniel groaned and looked away, attempting and failing at hiding his blushing face in his hand.

“That’s _adorable_ ,” Her laughter died down as she leaned to the side to bump shoulders with the warden beside her, making him groan again. “And now you’re blushing,” Terra leaned forward to peek at him, noting that his blush only deepened. “Maker’s breath, Nathaniel,” She said as she leaned closer, a fond smile tugging at her lips. “You’re absolutely adorable when you blush,”

The compliment only made him sputter out a quiet “shut up” and bow his head, which in turn made his sister giggle again.

“You two are so cute together,”

The pair froze and turned their faces towards the woman on the other side of the table. Said woman raised a brow when they looked at one another, as if silently communicating.

“Are you not…?” They shook their heads. “Strange, I’m usually right about these things,”

“No you’re not, you’re usually wrong. Very wrong,” Nate sighed and drained the remaining tea from his cup, it having gone cold long ago.

“It was an honest mistake. I mean we don’t exactly look like _just friends_ when we’re together,” Terra looked up at her with a half smile and shrugged. He looked at her with a raised brow.

“If you say so,” He hummed quietly and stood slowly, grabbing his newly emptied cup. “I’m going to get some more tea, would anyone else like some?” The both declined. Terra watched his back as he moved away from them, sadness flickering across her face before she shook it off and glanced back at Delilah, hoping she didn’t catch it.

She did.

\--

This was it. She was going to die. 

Terra’s back was pressed against a large tree, her cheek stinging from when the hurlock in front of her had punched her, making her drop her weapons. It had managed to back her into the tree before she could get down to them. She wanted to scream, get the attention of her companions, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the horrid creature just feet in front of her, tears threatening to fall as it raised its large axe, getting ready for a heavy downswing. She could have moved, she could have taken that time to run for her daggers, but she was paralyzed. 

It growled and seemed as if it was grinning down at her with its disgusting, toothy mouth wide open. It began to swing but suddenly stopped with a sharp jerk. A thin dribble of dark, tainted blood oozing from the arrow sticking out of its forehead. It stayed standing for a few seconds before teetering backwards to lie flat, dead on the grassy ground. She quickly joined it on the ground, her shaking legs finally giving out under her weight. 

Her body continued to shake, her eyes still fixed on the corpse even when Nathaniel’s body came into view, the figure dropping his bow beside him when he dropped to his knees. His hands hurriedly moving from one point of her body to the next, gripping her shoulder, cupping her cheeks, checking her for injuries. He was speaking, obviously concerned, but she couldn’t hear anything over the ringing of her ears. He soon drew her into a tight embrace, voice now but a low rumble she felt, rather than heard as he held her head firmly to his chest. 

“It’s okay, it’s over. You’re safe,” He murmured over and over, gently stroking her hair. He only looked away briefly, up at Anders who had set the commander’s weapons down beside them before he and Sigrun knelt down beside them.

Finally she raised her arms, wrapping them around the archer and clutching the straps on his armor as tightly as she could, as if terrified he would disappear. He only held her tighter when she began to sob into the studded leather pressed against her face.

“You’re safe now,” He said again, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll be home soon, it’ll be okay,”

After getting back to the keep, she’d spent the rest of the night curled up in her bed, staring at a flickering candle beside her bed as Nathaniel tried to get her to eat.

\--

When she’d finally been willing to leave her room and attend meals with everyone else, two days later, she sat alone beside a window where she would stare out at the rain. Her friends would look at one another, quietly questioning whether they should sit with her or not. Despite their best efforts, she could hear every word they said, though she didn’t hear the dark haired archer rise from his spot and make his way to where she was sitting, setting his tray down and sitting. He glanced out the window and hummed quietly.

“It’s raining again,” He said simply before taking a drink from his cup. Terra stared blankly, brows raised slightly. He soon glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his lips. 

It started as a simple twitch of her lips. Then a cracked smile, a grin, a small chuckle, and finally a laughing fit. Neither of them were quite sure why she was laughing, but it was nice to see. Nathaniel’s small smile grew into a full on grin, causing her to laugh harder, which in turn caused him to laugh. Once she managed to calm herself, she brought a cool hand to her warm, slightly flushed face, a smile still plastered on her face.

“It is,” She said with one final chuckle. “Thank you,” She said as she took a sip from her cup.

“For?” He raised a brow, reaching forward to pick up the piece of bread sitting on the plate in front of him, ripping off a piece and popping it in his mouth.

“Updating me on the weather,” She said sarcastically, reaching forward and tearing off a piece of his bread and putting it into her mouth. He frowned and set it back down. “For being here. Thank you for… Just being here,” Her smile softened as she turned her attention back to the rain, Nathaniel doing the same. They enjoyed a long, comfortable silence until the redheaded woman spoke again. “I wish your father had told me about you. I would have considered marrying into the family, then,”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened as he turned back to her. “Excuse me?”

“Whenever he came to Highever, he would always offer Thomas to me,” She said with a sigh, moving to prop her head up with a hand. “My mother seemed fully ready to send me along with him the last time he came by,”

“I see,” His voice was quiet, almost solemn.

Terra glanced at the archer, briefly studying his profile. He was so handsome, and, despite his attitude, had a heart of gold. She knew that if he had been offered to her, she would have accepted in a heartbeat. If things had been different, if they weren’t wardens, if his father hadn’t done what he did... She let out a quiet sigh.

“You’re a wonderful man, Nathaniel,” The commander brought a hand across the table, just barely touching his hand, her fingertips brushing his knuckles as if she were hesitating to even touch him at all. “Any woman would be lucky to have you,”

Before he could move to take her hand, it was back across the table, her arms now folded under her chest as she leaned on the table.

“Thank you,” was all he could manage to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily I had a lot of this chapter already written when the last one went up. Most of it's smut, finally earning the fic its rating. All of the chapters from here on out will have some sort of sexy... thing.

Velanna is a nice girl. Well, not _nice_ , but she’s good company. She and Anders make for good entertainment while traveling, his advances always getting shot down in increasingly humorous ways. It’s the same when Oghren is around. She can always hear her muttering with Sigrun towards the back of their group when they travel. She even gets along with Justice. _Justice_. She isn’t quite sure why any of this bothers her, why there’s always a quiet, nagging voice in the back of her head whenever Velanna is around.

It’s worse when Nathaniel is around. His flirting is never rejected, more often than not it’s reciprocated. Terra often catches them staring, sharing sidelong glances and small smiles. It makes her stomach churn. When they go into the city, she often leaves them outside to moon over each other while she and whoever else is with them go into whatever shop or building they go to just to get away from it. She would frown and cross her arms tight across her chest as she looked over the shopkeeper’s wares, often making them uncomfortable with her obvious frustration. It never goes unnoticed and the walks back to the keep are quiet because of it.

It was finally addressed a few days after she had snapped at one of the nobles that had shown up unannounced to complain about his farms or city infrastructure or _something_. Her exact words were “I don’t give a shit, get the hell out of my keep or I’ll feed you to my dog.” She was so high strung with everything going on the noble’s complains went in one ear and out the other, the only thing sticking being the self entitled tone of his voice grinding against her eardrums. Darkspawn becoming self aware, becoming organized, _talking_ for fuck’s sake. _Nearly dying_. This was nearly as bad as the blight, if not worse. She had immediately been chastised by the Seneschal and sent back to her quarters to cool off while he dealt with the noble’s concerns.

The commander had gone to talk to Wade and Herren about the soldier’s new armor, having found a silverite vein recently. Herren had shown a quiet concern for her wellbeing, offering his ear if she needed to talk. She smiled and thanked him, nearly asking if he could talk later but was silently directed to look behind her with a wave of his hand. She turned to see Nathaniel leaned against a nearby post, arms and ankles crossed as he watched her, patiently waiting for her to be finished. She turns her face back to Herren and takes a deep breath, letting it out as a quiet sigh before turning back and walking away from the merchant. As she passed Nathaniel, she glanced at him and jerked her head as a silent command to follow as she began to move towards the nearby gates that lead to a housing area.

Nathaniel nodded and took his place beside her, waiting until she stopped in front of the opened gate to say anything. “Do you want to get a drink and talk? I feel as if you need it,”

“I can’t, I’m under strict orders,” The commander crossed her arms, eyes wandering to a wandering soldier on the far side of the nearly empty courtyard.

Nathaniel raised a brow, the commander taking orders? This woman doesn’t _follow_ orders, she makes them. “Would you care to explain?”

“The kitchen staff has barred me from drinking. Seems they got tired of picking me off the floor every morning,” She shrugged and turned her attention to Nate, whose mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise. “The little blonde one can be scarier than an archdemon sometimes,”

“Commander, please,” He let out a sigh and shook his head ever so slightly before taking a small step closer. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,”

“Then why have you been drinking so much?”

“I haven’t, I’m not _allowed_ to drink, remember?”

“ _Terra_ ,” A subtle warning. “This isn’t a joke,”

Terra sighed and let her head droop forward. “Nate-” When she brought her face back up, she was greeted by the sight of Nathaniel looking to the side and exchanging smiles with Velanna, who was walking back towards the keep. When he looked back at her, he was greeted by a deep frown. She turned away from him and began to walk away.

“Wha- wait. You’re…” Nathaniel smirked and moved in front of her, effectively blocking her from walking away from him. “Are you _jealous_?” Her face turned a lovely shade of red as she took a step to the side to get around him, but he moved to block her again. They continued this little dance, frustrations growing on both sides, until she managed to slip past him, though he quickly grabbed her wrist, keeping her pinned in place. “Don’t walk away from me,”

She stared back at him, wide eyed for a moment before they narrowed into a glare. “You’re telling _me_ what to do?” This had to be a joke. He knew better than to try to order her around. She jerked her arm out of his grip and straightened her posture, gaze like daggers on his face. “Do you honestly think I would listen to _you_?”

“If you were smart, you would,” He said flatly, mirroring her posture and glare.

“Why? Because you’re so big and strong?” She raised a hand to shove his shoulder, causing his body to sway slightly. He very obviously wanted to say yes, it was written all over his face. She gave him another shove, making him stumble backwards, though he quickly regained his footing. “Come on, big man, make me listen,”

And with that, he shoved back, his shoves harder than hers. They continued to prod at each other until their shoves turned into light punches, and then harder ones until finally the commander had had enough and slapped him across the face. He stood stunned, wide eyes fixed on her still frowning face. She began to turn to leave but he was already grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards an alley between two of the small, stone houses that resided within the keep’s walls. The second they were far enough away from the courtyard, the commander was shoved into the wall, a quiet gasp escaping her as she was pinned in place by his solid body and hands around her wrists. Even in the dark alley, the already minimal amount of light being blocked by buildings and a nearby tree, her blush was obvious despite her persistent frown. As was his.

“Will you listen to me now?” He growled and leaned in, eyes lowering, lips inches from oneanothers.

Her frown finally dissolved into a smirk as she tipped her face up until they were but a hair’s breadth apart. “Of course not,” Neither moved, just stared into eachothers eyes as their breaths mingled, lips barely brushing. “Are we just going to stand here or…?” 

Finally he pressed forward, the kiss gentle and innocent at first, a quiet, relieved sigh was the only thing to be heard. Neither were quite sure which of them did it. The moment they began to move their lips against eachothers, the kiss quickly became more passionate, even aggressive. All tongues and teeth, his hands moving to grip her hips while hers cradled his neck and took a firm hold on his hair, desperately pulling him as close as possible. He pressed his leg between hers, spreading them with his thigh as he slowly ground against her, a quiet moan coming from both of them. With that, the archer pulled back, causing the other to whine at the loss.

“Will you listen now?” He was breathless, trying to keep what composure he had left, but said composure flew out the window the second the commander ground down against his thigh.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that,”

“Is that so?” He asked quietly as his hands slowly roamed down her body, gently caressing the bare thighs under her armored skirt, rubbing small circles into them with his thumbs. She gave him a weak ‘uh-huh’ and nod when his hands slipped higher until they brushed a thin leather strap that held a sheathed knife, which made him recall the conversation they’d had when they first met. “Small and defenseless, mm?”

“It wouldn’tve stopped you,” She mused, her head tipping back against the wall when the hands moved higher. “You’d pin me against the wall, just like this. Well,” She chuckled but let out a quiet moan as Nathaniel’s fingers finally pressed against the front of her smalls. “Not _quite_ like this,”

“And if it did? Happen just like this, I mean,” He began to slowly rub at her, leaning in to kiss at her neck.

She let out another quiet moan and tipped her head to the side to give him more room. “You’d be dead,” She said simply. “The Seneschal would have killed you on the spot,”

“A shame. At least I would get to see this lovely sight at least once,” He pressed harder, smirking against her skin at the wetness seeping through the thin cloth. “Maker’s breath, you’re wet,”

“You could have seen it sooner if you’d just _ahh_ -” She was cut off briefly by teeth at her neck, nibbling less than gently, his hand moving towards the waistband of her smalls but doing nothing but toying with the hem. “Nate, please,”

“Mmm? Please what?” He pulled back slightly to look at her, a smirk playing on his lips, but was greeted with a deep frown.

“Don’t be an ass, Howe,”

“I just want to hear you say it. I want to hear my dear commander beg me to shove my fingers inside of her,” Somehow he was able to keep his voice steady, saying it as if he said it every day. “Come on, Terra,” He leaned down to place a featherlight kiss right below her ear before speaking in a low growl. “Tell me you want me to fuck your dripping cunt with my fingers,”

A quiet whimper forced its way out of her throat, his words sending a wave of pleasure through her body. His fingers continued to toy with the fabric, going as far as to slip his fingers under the waistband and tug upwards, causing it to rub against her. She groaned and turned her face away, her face flushing with embarrassment.

“Please, Nate. Please put your…” Her voice got quieter until she was just mumbling, words nearly inaudible. He gave an interested hum and slowly slid his hand further into her smalls.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,”

Terra groaned, trying to buck into his hand though his other hand remained on her thigh, keeping her pinned in place. He gently massaged circles into her thigh with his thumb, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

“Andraste’s ass,” She hissed before glancing out towards the courtyard, anxious that someone could walk by and see them. “Nathaniel Howe, I swear if you don’t put your fingers inside of me right now I’m going to leave and go to Anders,” That certainly got him moving. And slightly angry. She couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as he shoved his hand farther into her underwear and less than gently pressed a finger inside of her, which was quickly joined by a second after a few pumps. 

“You will do. No. Such. Thing,” He hissed, punctuating his words with rough thrusts, forcing another moan out of her. One hand slid down to grip at the front of his armor while the other took a loose hold on his wrist.

“S-Slow d- _aah_!” One particularly rough jerk had her tossing her head back into the stone, grip tightening and hips rolling forward. He let out a low chuckle and brought his free hand to her lips, pressing two fingers to them to silence her.

“If you’re not careful, we might get caught. How would you explain this to the seneschal, mm?” He complied to her half spoken request and slowed his thrusts, now crooking his fingers with each movement. “How would you explain to him why you were in an alley, moaning like a common whore with a man’s fingers shoved inside of you?” His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he brought his face closer. “Quite undignified for a lady of your stature to act this way, if you ask me,”

Her eyes narrowed as she began to open her mouth and draw his fingers in, moaning around them as she began to suck on them, her gaze changing ever so slightly, as if to say “I’ll show you undignified.” She drew them deep into her mouth with a slow bob of her head, running her tongue between them when she withdrew. The hand around his wrist moved to slip under his armor and cup his hardening cock through his trousers, a moan of his own escaping his lips when she began to massage him slowly.

“ _You_...” He started biting his lip and letting his eyes slip shut for a moment as the commander dug the heel of her palm into his crotch. “You are _filthy_ ,” He withdrew his fingers from her mouth and gripped her jaw with that hand, eyes drifting down to her slightly swollen lips. “I love it,” 

“Look who’s talking,” She said with a chuckle, tipping her face up ever so slightly. “You’re the reason we’re in this position,” Nathaniel smiled and pressed their lips together, the fingers inside her resuming their previously rough pace, causing the woman to bite down on his lip and tighten her grip on his cock. “Maker’s breath, Nate,” She whispered against his lips, her hand moving to unlace his pants. “Fuck me, please,”

He shook his head but didn’t stop her from pulling him from his pants and slowly stroking him. “Not here,” He murmured and moved down to kiss her neck, nipping softly at the skin. “You deserve better than an alley, you’re not a common whore, despite how you sound,”

“What i-if I _want_ you to treat me like a whore?”

“Then I’ll treat you like the whore you are,” His voice went low, his fingers thrusting deeper into her and crooking each time, faster and faster until she was fully grinding down into his hand, her own hand gripping his cock tightly, barely moving at all, too focused on her own pleasure. The hand gripping her jaw moved back to its previous position, fingers pressing into her mouth. “You’ll look so lovely on your knees, begging for my cock,” He leaned in to whisper into her ear, making her whimper loudly. He pulled away just enough to turn his head and look out towards the courtyard. He could hear a pair of soldiers walking closer to the alley’s opening, having a quiet conversation and laughing. He could feel the fiery haired woman shaking slightly, desperately holding back her moans. Nathaniel smirked and brought his lips back to her ear, a quiet squeak leaving the woman as he drug the tip of his tongue along the edge. “Careful, someone’s right over there. You wouldn’t want them to catch us,” 

Terra whimpered around his fingers, her teeth sinking into the flesh just enough to make him hiss. She turned her head just enough to look at the two men, they were fully engrossed in whatever they were talking about, one’s hands gesturing wildly as if telling a wild tale.

“What if I were to call them over? Share you with them, let them fuck that lovely mouth. Maybe your tight little cunt,” He let out another hiss and brought his head down to rest on her shoulder, her hand moving to dig her nails into his dick, obviously displeased with the suggestion. “O-Okay, okay, I get it, I’m sorry,” He shivered as she loosened her grip and gave him a few gentle strokes as an apology. They both turned their heads to check on the men, who were now shaking hands and parting ways, each going in different directions, but ultimately away from them. He finally withdrew his fingers from her mouth and glanced at the faint marks just past the second knuckle, his other fingers slowing as he examined the marks. 

The commander let out a sigh and tipped her head back, slowly grinding into his hand. He was greeted by hazy emerald eyes and a small pink tongue darting out to wet its owner’s swollen lips when he glanced back up.

“Please, Nate,” She started quietly, her voice slightly shaky. “I want… I need…” She couldn’t manage to say it so she simply ground her hips into his hand again and turned her flushed face away from him. He seemed to get the message since he smirked, kissed her neck again, and began to pump his fingers quickly. “F-Fuck- yes, oh Maker, _yes_!” She was close, so close. She made it known, chanting it quietly between labored breaths, both hands moving up to wrap around Nathaniel’s neck, cradling his head and tugging on his hair as he leaned down to kiss her. It wasn’t long until she found herself moaning loudly into the kiss, hips grinding as her orgasm running over her in waves. 

He held her close, an arm sliding around her waist to keep her steady, his face moving to nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he slowly withdrew his sopping wet fingers, enjoying a slight shiver it caused. When he pulled back to give her a bit of space, she turned around and begun to pull up the leather skirt of her tunic, legs still slightly shaky as she slowly slipping her underwear down her thighs, then pressing back to rub her bare ass against his still mostly clothed crotch.

“Your turn,” She purred and peered over her shoulder at the now flushed man.

“Not here,” He said weakly, his gaze moving down her body to the soft flesh pressed against him.

“Thought you were going to treat me like the whore I am,” She reached between her legs and slowly ran her fingers across her still soaking folds, body jerking slightly from oversensitivity.

“I will but… I don’t want to fuck you in an alley,” He sighed, reaching out to slowly rub his hands along her ass, massaging it and resisting the urge to fuck her here and now. She sighed and stood up straight, allowing her undergarments to slip to the grassy ground beneath her feet.

“Fine,” She sighed and began to walk towards the courtyard, being sure to step out of her smalls on the way. Nathaniel watched her back for a moment before looking down, reaching under his armor, and slipping himself the best he could back into his underwear. His eyes were drawn to a simple pile of fabric on the ground in front of him, quickly realizing they were hers. He bent down to pick them up, only looking up when said woman called for him. “Are you coming?”

He gripped the fabric tightly in his fist and nodded, quickly jogging after her the best he could with an erection and a pair of fairly soiled undergarments in his hand.

\--

Hours later, they laid naked in the commander’s bed, enjoying the postcoital afterglow. Her head rested on his chest, his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. 

Their first time was rough and hard, he had her bouncing in his lap as he pounded away at her. At some point she had bitten down on her wooden headboard to keep from screaming. The second he had her on her knees, face buried in the mattress, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, tearing small holes into the thin linen. Each time he would pull out and finish outside of her, then quickly lick her clean, much to her delight. After the second time, he flipped her onto her back and began to tease her with his tongue. It lasted for what seemed like an hour until she’d had enough, tugged him up and brought him down into a slow, passionate kiss. He pressed into her once again, starting a slow, loving pace. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist the whole time, nearly begging him to finish inside of her when it came time. He was hesitant, of course, but complied when she told him it was near impossible for two wardens to have a child, her voice quiet and solemn.

Nathaniel gazed down at the other warden, fingers running through her long hair as she drew small circles on his chest.

“Warden’s can’t have children of their own?” He questioned, his gaze shifting to the ceiling as he pulled the blanket higher.

“They can, but the taint makes it difficult,” Her finger slowed and soon stopped completely, her hand now laying flat on his chest. “At least that’s what Alistair told me,” She said quietly, almost as an afterthought. The archer’s brow knitted together, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

“May I ask you something? It may upset you,” He didn’t look down, but he felt her shift and rest her chin on his chest, looking up at him with undoubtedly large eyes.

“Go ahead,”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry. “What happened with Alistair?” He could hear a quiet “oh” come from her as she moved her head to its previous position. They lay in silence for nearly 5 minutes, Nathaniel rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, silently comforting her as she struggled to find her words.

“Ferelden needed a ruler. He and the queen spent a lot of time arguing over the position and I… Settled it,” Her brow furrowed as she recalled the night she had ended their relationship, it was difficult to sleep beside him, and even harder not to sleep beside him. “I pushed him away for the sake of the kingdom and things… turned sour,” Her fingers idly traced over one of the fresh bruises she had left on the archer’s pale skin. “We drifted and fought and one day I just… broke,”

“Terra…” He murmured, looking back down at her.

“I left Ferelden after the blight ended, went to Par Vollen with one of my companions,” She turned her face just enough to press a kiss to his skin before looking up at him. “I’m going back, once all of this is over,” Her gaze lowered when Nathaniel’s brow furrowed, as if she was ashamed. He let out a sigh and brought the hand on her shoulder up to run through her hair.

“I understand,” His fingers moved through the long strands, gently working out small knots that had formed during their previous bout. “We’ll just have to make good use of the time we have, then,”

“That we should,” The warden smiled and slowly sat up, moving to straddle the man’s hips, the blanket now pooling around the man’s thighs. “You up for another go?” She asked with a bat of her lashes and roll of her hips, causing him to groan. Whether it was out of frustration or pleasure he wasn’t sure.

“If you would give me a moment,” His hands moved to rest on her thighs, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs. “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

“Legendary warden stamina,” She said with a slight giggle, her hands moving to his and bringing them slowly up her body to cup her breasts, prompting him to massage them. “You’ll get used to it, I promise,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long to get out, I really have no idea why it took so long. So I outlined the rest of the story and there should be 3 more chapters worth of story and an epilogue if I decide to write one out/if you guys want it. The next chapter is probably going to be shorter compared to the others, the one after is going to be silly but full of sex, and the last will be fairly angsty and wonderful. I already look forward to writing it.

The darkspawn groups were becoming more numerous somehow, and on the way back from the city they had run into a particularly… hardy group. It had the usual number of genlocks, a few more hurlocks than normal, but that wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle, an emissary. And an ogre. 

“This is not what I wanted to do today,” The commander said flatly as she drew her weapons.

As the battle drew to a close, she made a grave error. Instead of slashing the large beast across the chest like planned, she had slipped on a rock and drug the end of her blade clean across the creature’s throat. As she landed flat on her rear, she was sprayed with an obscene amount of tainted blood, all she could do was shut her mouth and eyes and turn her face away, clutching her daggers tightly at her sides. She only opened her eyes when she heard and felt the heavy thump of the ogre hitting the ground. 

She could hear Oghren’s snickers as he came closer to help her up. She wiped away some of the blood around her eyes and began to put her daggers away, groaning quietly at the sticking of her soaked underclothes. The dwarf began to snicker again, prompting her to gracefully press the tip of the knife against his throat, her unamused gaze traveling to him.

“Don’t say a thing, dwarf. I _will_ hurt you,” She brought the blade back to her side, turning to look behind her when she heard another snicker, raising her blade to the archer, who was almost completely clean save for a few small spatters. “No. You shut up,” 

Velanna carefully stepped closer, offering a cloth to her, her face twisted with disgust.

“You have a… A chunk in your hair,” The blonde prepared to step back when she heard the other woman take a slow, deep breath, before taking the cloth and wiping her face. “Would you like me to get it?” When nothing was said, the mage brought her hand up to gingerly pluck the piece of bloody skin from her head, flinging it away quickly and shaking her hand, shuddering lightly.

“Let’s go home,” The commander groaned again as she took her first step. “ _Right now_ ,”

Nearly all of the blood had dried by the time they got back to the keep, all except what had managed to soak into her undergarments. Her companions had trailed behind her by several yards, mostly due to her fast walking pace. It was jogging, really. They slowed down to a normal walking pace as they make their way through the front gates of the keep, Terra already reaching up to take her hair out of its usual bun.

“Maker, I need a bath,” She muttered under her breath, running her fingers through it.

“Would you like help?” Nathaniel asked with a flirtatious smirk, though the commander turned to him with a relieved sigh.

“Oh, Maker yes. It’s gotten in places I didn't think possible,” It appeared as if his advance went right over her head as she took hold of his wrist and begun to drag him towards the keep. As they made their way to her room, luckily they had been kind enough to give her a room with a private bath, a sizable one at that, they were stopped by the Seneschal, his brow deeply furrowed.

“What in Andraste’s name happened to you?”

“There was an ogre,” She said flatly.

“She messed up and slit its throat,” Nathaniel piped up from behind, smiling at the growl it earned him.

“I did _not_ mess up. I slipped, there’s a difference,” She huffed and let go of Nathaniel’s hand, continuing down the hall with the grinning archer at her heels, commenting on how cute she was when she was mad. He could just barely hear her say something along the lines of “Cute huh? I’ll show you just how cute I can be,” and several incoherent, but obvious threats.

The moment they entered her quarters, she began to peel her armor off, muttering about how disgusting this was. “Nathaniel, be a dear and run a bath for me?” She peered over her shoulder once she managed to remove part of her tunic. Despite the roll of his eyes he went to do it.

When he returned, she was standing in the middle of her bedroom, naked and examining the breast band she had, seemingly, just removed. She sighed and tossed it to the small pile of blood soaked clothing at her feet.

“That’s ruined too, fantastic,” She turned towards the archer and offered him a small smile. “Is it ready?” He nodded and stepped out of the doorway. “Thanks. Sorry for making you do this,”

“It’s okay, I get to see this, after all,” He smacked her ass lightly as she passed him, a quiet gasp falling from her lips.

“Hey, not until I’m less disgusting,”

“Fair enough,” He leaned against the door frame with crossed arms as he watched her step into the steaming water, a quiet moan leaving her as she sank down into it, some of the blood coming off immediately. “How is it?” He moved to sit on the edge of the tub, dipping his fingers in to, once again, check the temperature. Hot, but not so hot that it would burn her.

“Perfect,” Terra smiled and tipped her head back to rest on the edge of the smooth stone tub. “Absolutely perfect,” Her eyes slipped shut as she slowly stretched her arms up and slowly brought them down to rest on the lip of the tub. A quiet sigh left her lips as a cool, wet cloth was dragged across her chest. It was brought up and scrubbed lightly at her neck and upper chest before moving back down to do the same to her breasts. Her eyes fluttered open to look at the man sitting beside her, his eyes half lidded and lips pursed. “You look like you want to join me,” She said with a chuckle, tongue darting out to wet her lips when he nodded and brought his hand down to dip the cloth into the water before continuing to wipe away the blood. “You can, if you like. There’s enough room,” His gaze trailed down her body towards the other end of the bath, trying to determine whether there really was enough room. The commander let out a quiet hum and bent a leg, slowly bringing it closer to her body. “Even if there isn’t…” She trailed off, legs spreading a bit. “I’m sure we would manage,”

Nathaniel let out a breathy _oh maker_ as he stood and began to quickly and clumsily remove his leather armor. He was too preoccupied to notice the commander moving to sit on her knees and lean on the edge of the tub so she could watch him undress. She quickly grew impatient due to the sheer number of straps on the armor, reaching out to grab his wrist once the last bit of leather fell to the floor and tugged him back into the tub, tunic, trousers, and all. Some of the water escaped the tub, and even move when the commander moved quickly to straddle the man’s clothed legs. Said man looked up at her with a shocked expression, his gaze meeting a wolfish smirk.

“You were taking too long,” She said simply as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his neck, her full body pressing against his. “Why do you have to wear armor with _so many belts_? It’s inconvenient,” She continued to kiss at his neck as her hands moved down to grip the hem of his shirt. She sat back in his lap and drank in the sight of a flushed, wet Nathaniel. She loved how the thin linen clung to him, just barely showing his muscles. “I really need to drag you into the bath like this more often,” And with that, she yanked the wet cloth over his head, tugging roughly when it got stuck until he helped get it over his head. She tossed it onto the floor, it landing in the puddle around the tub with a wet smack.

“I would prefer if you waited until I was undressed,” His gaze lowered briefly to the hands that were running along his body, fingertips tracing each muscle and curve, before looking up at the half lidded, hungry gaze the woman was looking him over with. “Though if you’re going to look at me like _that_ every time…” He trailed off, tipping his head back with a quiet groan as she dragged her sharp nails down his chest. His hands moved to rest on her thighs, thumbs kneading into the soft flesh. Both pairs of hands moved up, hers settling on his shoulders, his ran over her stomach, wiping away what was left of the dried taint. “You are so beautiful,” 

She let out a quiet chuckle before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” She murmured quietly, voice low and sultry as she slowly ground her hips into the rough fabric of his trousers. 

“You’re such a tease,” Nathaniel groaned and tipped his head back.

“You love it,” She did it again.

“I do,” His hands began to roam her body, but ultimately landed back at her thighs, one slipping higher and pressing a thumb to her clit, rubbing slowly. “Maker, do I love it,” He said through a sigh.

Terra’s hands moved down to tug the lacing of his pants loose and then yanked them open, biting down on her lip once her fingers brushed the already hardened length.

“Andraste’s tits, you’re eager today,” This caused Nathaniel to laugh, and rather loudly.

“This coming from the woman who pulled me in because I was taking to long to undress,” Terra rolled her eyes and brought her arms back up, draping them over his shoulders. “Don’t roll your eyes at me,”

“What are you gonna do? _Punish me_?” She scoffed and brought her hips forward to rest over his crotch, earning her a pleased sigh.

“Maybe I will,” His hands slid around her body to take a firm hold of her ass.

“I’d _love_ to see you try,” Her hands slid into his hair, undoing the tie before fluffing it out and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. His began to massage the soft flesh under his fingers, even running his blunt nails over it, causing her to shiver and pull him into a far less gentle kiss. He then pulled her forward, urging her to roll her hips into his. They continued to rut against each other until Nathaniel lightly swatted her ass, the water lessening the impact but still making her squeal in delight.

“Lift you hips, love,” And she did. He brought a hand forward to position the tip of his cock against her entrance and used the other hand to slowly press her onto it. “Ready?”

“Just fuck me already,” She let out a breathy sigh as she sunk down onto him. “ _Ready_ he asks,” She gave a poor excuse for mockery as she ground her hips, groaning quietly into the crook of his neck. “Been fuckin’ ready since we met,” She let out a long groan as he took hold of her hips and began to move her himself, burying his own face into her hair while she continued to mumble into his shoulder. “Oooh _fuck_ \-- you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. Maker’s breath, Nate,”

“Then tell me,” He dipped his head lower, slowly licking up the length of her ear to make her shiver. “Tell me about the first time you wanted me to take you,” He ended his request by nibbling on her earlobe, making her whine and shiver again.

“Th… The first time we met,” She panted out, pulling back enough to plant a kiss on his jaw. “When I told you who I was. The way you _looked_ at me, there was so much -- _aah_ \-- hatred,” Her whole body shook when Nathaniel’s grip tightened as he began to thrust up into her, water sloshing out of the tub with each movement. “Shit _Nate_ \-- and wh-when you threatened me -- yes, yes, _right there_ ,” Terra ran her fingers through Nate’s hair, tugging his head back sharply so she didn’t have to move to kiss at his throat, a kiss which was immediately followed by careful nipping and suckling.

“T-Terra…” He sighed out her name, shivering and biting his lip.

“Oh how I wanted you to push me against the wall and just...” She trailed off when she pulled back, emerald eyes taking in his features. She remembered the exact moment she first laid eyes on him. He had his father’s nose, there was no doubt about it, but it was his eyes that cemented the fact he was Rendon Howe’s son. Those tired, piercing eyes watching her every move, she recognized that look. Rendon had given her the same one quite a few times, though he probably wasn’t aware of it. She wasn’t aware that her fingers had moved to gently run down his nose until he made a quiet, confused sound in the back of his throat. “You have your father’s nose,” She murmured. “His always seemed far too large for his face, but yours…” A gentle smile graced her lips when she pressed them to the very tip of his nose. “‘s absolutely perfect,”

Nathaniel frowned, his grip on her hips tightening as he raised them and slammed them back down, ripping a delighted moan from his lover’s throat.

“Don’t talk about my father when I’m fucking you, lest I go limp,” He continued his movements, trying to use her moans as a distraction from the unwanted image of his father. Though what really distracted him was the combination of her nails digging into his biceps and what she had to say next.

“If you’re t-trying to punish me, you’re doing an awful job,” She bit down on her lip to hold back a squeal as she sat up, his cock hitting new, more pleasurable spots inside of her. “You’re going to have to try harder,”

“Whatever you say, _commander_ ,” She shivered again, he smirked and bucked his hips. She did always like when he played the rank card, it made her feel powerful, like she was in charge even when she clearly wasn’t. Nathaniel let out a low groan as his lover began to grind her hips in time with his movements, her head tipping back and moaning out each time he bottomed out. “Maker’s balls, how are you always so _tight_?”

Terra let out a whine, wanting to say ‘how the hell should I know?’, but was only able to get out that pathetic sound. She was too wrapped up in her own pleasure that she didn’t notice that Nate had begun to move her, turning her and bending her over the edge of the tub before thrusting into her again. Each thrust caused another loud, unabashed moan. He bent forward, pressed his chest flush against her back and brought his arms around, one hand moving to cup a breast, the other moving down to slowly rub her clit.

“You sound so wonderful,” He dragged the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear before moving lower and biting down on her shoulder, moaning into it as his pace stuttered briefly. The commander responded with another whine, her hand moving back to grip his hip, a weak attempt at keeping him close as her own hips ground back into them. “ _Oh Maker_ I don’t think I’m going to last,”

“Th-Then cum,” Terra sighed, her body jerking when the fingers at her clit sped up. “I-I won’t last either,”

“Then…” He trailed off, his pace becoming increasingly erratic. Nathaniel found himself teetering on the edge much faster than he had hoped, but he couldn’t stop. His fingers only faltered briefly when he let out a low growl and whispered into her ear. “Cum for me,”

And she did. Loudly. Her grip on his hip tightened while the other scrambled to grip the lip of the tub, body shaking almost violently as her orgasm ran its course. Nathaniel was not far behind, mere moments later he was finishing inside of her, groaning into her hair. They stayed like this for a solid minute, panting quietly, until Nathaniel slowly pulled out, both shivering from over sensitivity, and sat back into the cooling bathwater.

The commander laid her face on the cool surface in front of her until she felt a slight trickle of _something_ trailing out of her.

“Nate… Darling,” She lifted her head just enough to turn and look at him. “You came inside of me, didn’t you?” The look she gave him made him look away and clear his throat.

“Didn’t you… Like that?” He asked carefully.

“Yes, but it’s a pain to get it all out,” He muttered a quiet apology as he watched her reach between her legs and wipe away the small trail that was already there. “Get it out,”

“Pardon?”

“Did I stutter?” Terra frowned and stuck her ass out a bit farther. “Use your fingers,” Nate hesitated, taking his sweet time to run a hand along the back of her thigh. “Come on, love. I want to get out of the bath before my skin starts to shrivel,” 

“Yes ma’am,” He murmured as he brought his fingers to her entrance, rubbing slowly before pressing two fingers in. She let out a quiet gasp, resisting the urge to buck back when he crooked his fingers and slowly dragged them back out. He rinsed his fingers off in the water and did it again, another gasp and a slight shiver. She didn’t see the smirk that grew on his face when the process repeated a third time. And then a fourth, and finally a fifth. When he pressed them in a sixth time, he chuckled, leaned forward, and slowly licked at her. “It should all be out,”

“ _Good boy_ ,” She groaned, finally rolling her hips back. “You should make sure, wouldn’t want any leaking out later,” This earned her a low chuckle.

“As you say, commander,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me as I was writing this that walking through the keep covered in darkspawn blood would be an absolutely awful idea. Oh well. Also, I can't write fight scenes to save my life so I hope you're not mad that I left that out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that whenever I say "tunic" I mean like... puffy pirate shirt.

The commander had been called to the main hall early that day, which was nothing out of the ordinary. However, there was more than just another stack of missives and documents waiting. A rather stoic looking elven man was standing beside a rather uncomfortable looking seneschal. She took the stack of papers from the uncomfortable man before turning to the other man, who watched her with sharp, calculating eyes. She recognized that look and missed it dearly.

“And you are?” She only asked as a formality, putting on an act for the seneschal. She knew exactly what he was.

“He said he had a letter, but wouldn't let me give it to you,”

“I am under strict orders. I am only to give it to the…” He hesitated, she could see his lips beginning to form a qunari phrase, but, with a simple look from her end, was silenced. “It is only for the commander,” And with that, he glanced down, reached into his satchel, and pulled out a neatly rolled and tied letter. The parchment was a rich brown and the ribbon it was tied with was a lovely shade of violet. The parchment was unfamiliar, but the ribbon was not. It was the same one she tied Sten’s hair with when he gave in and allowed her to unbraid and play with it. It had been kept in good condition, though the ends were beginning to fray. She took it and held it close to her chest. 

“Thank you. You're dismissed,” He gave a small nod and promptly left. The commander turned her attention to the remaining man and smiled. “I’ll get right to work,”

“Oh, and commander?” He piped up just as she had begun to leave. She turned back to him with a raised brow. “Those need to be done quickly. Immediately, if possible,” She sighed and continued on her way. It was like he _knew_ she was going to completely blow off work to read the letter.

She worked until lunch - if you call reading through the letters and mocking the sheer pretentiousness of the words work- then took a break to join her friends in the dining room. She was in much higher spirits when she sat down with her companions, Velanna to her left, Justice to her right - not eating, only enjoying the company of the others -, and Nathaniel in front. The spirit notified her of her humming, the elf notified her of the stupid smile plastered on her face. The archer notified her that she still wasn’t allowed to drink right after she switched his ale with her water. 

“You wouldn’t tell on me, would you Nate?” She innocently batted her lashes and tilted her head as she leaned forward, arms folded under her breasts and placed on the table in an attempt to make them more noticeable to him, though the loosely tied tunic she wore left nothing to the imagination to begin with. Nathaniel sputtered and turned a newly blushing face to the side just in time for Anders to glance over, having to do a double take to fully comprehend the eyeful he was getting.

“Andraste’s tits, commander,” The mage leaned to the side, rubbing shoulders with the archer seated beside him. The redhead winked at the mage and flashed him a smirk. “You’re a lucky man, Howe,” He murmured to the flushed man. The dwarf seated in front of Anders raised a brow and leaned forward, peering around Justice before grinning.

“By the stone, I never thought this day would come,” Terra chuckled, shook her head, and turned her gaze down at the table. Nathaniel groaned and ran his hand over his face. The other three companions turned to look at the commander’s chest. Justice immediately looked away, saying that it was indecent. Sugrin nodded and stated that they were quite nice, then snickered at Velanna’s unnecessarily shrill command to “put them away.”

“Oh for- would you all stop staring at my girlfriend’s chest?” It took him a moment to realize what he had said, but once it sunk in, his face heated up and he buried his face in his hand. All but the dwarf turned their attention elsewhere, but he quickly joined them when the mage across from him kicked him under the table.

The commander laughed, a bit too loudly, and brought her arms back down.

“Oh, I’m your girlfriend now?” She asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. And she got none, aside from a quiet sigh when she took a drink of his ale right before he took it back. “You ruin all the fun,” She whined and bit a chunk off the slice of bread on her plate, looking over at Sigrun, who had begun to tell Velanna about some… dwarven thing. Once she swallowed, she turned her attention to the now quiet man, and apparent boyfriend. “Speaking of ruined fun, I have some apparently important work to do tonight, could you bring dinner when you’re done with yours?” 

“Of course, but… Do you EVER stop working?”

“Only when the seneschal isn’t breathing down my neck,” She muttered, sighed and propped her head up with a hand. “So no, I don’t,”

It wasn’t long until she returned to work, and work she did. She kept her head down, working through letter after letter, response after response. She hadn’t been aware that she’d been working for so long until her door clicked open and Nathaniel stepped in.

“Is it that late already?” Only now did she notice how stiff her neck had gotten. Terra groaned as she straightened herself.

“Have you stopped working _at all_ since you returned?” He sighed and set the tray in his hands on an empty space on the desk before moving behind her and rubbing her neck gently, eliciting a quiet whine from her. “Come, take a break,”

“In a bit, I’m almost done with this one,” She let out a pleased sigh and tipped her head back to rest on his stomach.

“No. Now,” His words were gentle, though firm as his hands ran down her forearms, rubbing the slightly sore muscles.

“It’ll only be 10 minutes, at most,”

“Terra,” He warned, turning her chair to the side before moving in front of her, a startled gasp leaving her lips. Her eyes widened at the look he gave her, as if he were telling her that he was in charge. “Take a break,” Maker did she love when he took charge.

“Y-Yes sir,” This made him flash a wolfish grin.

“Sir? Oh I like that,” He moved closer until he was standing between her legs. “Say it again,” He all but whispered, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek as his eyes raked across her body.

“Ah… Sir?” A brow raised when his gaze darkened.

“I haven’t forgotten that little stunt you pulled at lunch,” His fingers slowly began to drift down until he was tugging at the strings keeping the neck of her low cut tunic closed. “As much as I love being able to tell everyone that you’re mine, don’t do it again,” 

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir,” The words were rushed, eager gaze locked on his hand as it slipped farther down and brushed her breast. It was at that point that he sunk to his knees and began to slowly massage her thighs.

“Will you take off your pants for me? I want to taste you,” 

She’d never removed her pants as quickly as she did then. Nathaniel sat back, laughing as he watched her fumble with the ties and nearly fall over when she rose to slide them off, yanking them and her panties down over her ass before falling back down into the chair. She’d nearly kicked him when she began to kick them off and flung them off her leg and across the room.

The moment his mouth was on her, she couldn't help toss her head back and groan. The full flat of his tongue dragging across her sex, slowly, savoring the taste. He brought his hands up to her thighs, massaging them with his thumbs and keeping them spread when she tried to close them around his face. One hand slid farther up until he was running his thumb along her slit and spreading her folds. 

“F-fu… _Nate_ ,” She sighed, hands scrambling to take a hold of his head when his tongue delved into her. This went on for some time, Nate fucking her with his tongue and thumbing her clit, his mouth and hand switching places a few times. Terra’s fingers remained tangled in his dark locks, head tilted back, moans echoing through the room. The fingers crooking inside her with each thrust made her gasp and writhe against him until he removed them, taking them into his mouth and licking them clean as he pulled back.

“Haah?” Her head rolled forward to look at the man between her spread thighs, who was licking his lips clean with a satisfied smirk. “Why’d you stop?”

“Get on the bed, I want more of that delicious little cunt,” He purred, his smirk quickly turning wolfish. She gave a whine and did has he ordered. With a bit of assistance seeing as her legs felt like jelly.

Some time later, she rolled off of him with a satisfied sigh, arms landing above her head.

“Oh maker, thank you. I needed that,”

“Of course,” He said with a chuckle as he rolled onto his side and watched her get out of bed, pulling on her smallclothes and wandering over to where she had tossed her shirt in their fit of passion. “Just let me know when you want a break, I’ll happily give you one,”

“I’ll hold you to your word,” She called over her shoulder as she bent down to pick the linen off the floor, tugging it over her head once she had stood up straight. She could hear him let out a pleased grunt and the rustling of sheets as she moved back to her desk, righting her chair before sitting back in it. She turned back to look at him briefly, just in time to see him lean over the edge of the bed and pick up his lute.

He had begun to leave things in her room, articles of clothing, books, even trinkets. The newest edition to this collection was his lute, which he enjoyed playing for her, he spellbound gaze fixated on him when his fingers pluck at the strings. It made him feel as if he were her whole world, even if only for that moment. He situated himself against the headboard and began to play, though not before adjusting the pegs at the top. 

The commander smiled and turned back to the desk, picking up her quill and finishing the letter, which took far less time than she had previously anticipated. She set it off to the side as Nate began to sing a familiar song quietly. It made her recall the first time he’d played for her. 

_”I didn’t know you could play,” She looked up from her book and over the edge of the bed, where Nathaniel was seated on the floor._

_“I picked up a few things during my time in the Free Marches,” He turned his face up to look at her, a gentle smile forming on his face._

_“Like that thing you did with your tongue last night?” She raised a brow, the question a total joke. Though when he cleared his throat and looked away, his face turning bright red, she couldn’t help but laugh and reach over to ruffle his hair._

She hummed along as her eyes flicked to the remaining letter atop her desk, the dark parchment tempting her as much, if not more than the sweet voice behind her. She took the roll and held it in her hand, the fingers of her other hand rubbing against the silk ribbon for a moment before tugging it free and unrolling the scroll. Her eyes scanned the very first word, her heart swelling. _Kadan_. She let her eyes wander over the paper, just taking in Sten’s careful writing. He didn’t write often so his penmanship could use some work, but she appreciated the effort. After a few minutes of merely staring at it, she went back and actually read the letter. He’d been appointed Arishok at the time of writing the letter and was to leave for Seheron not long after. She had been instructed to meet him there when she felt ready to come back and to present the other letter - which had been rolled in with the current one, written entirely in Qunlat and extremely short - to one of the beresaad stationed at the port upon arrival.

The letter ended with the instruction to be safe. And that he missed her.

She reads the last line a few times with a smile before rolling it all back up and retying it. There wasn't much left to do aside from dealing with the two warring darkspawn factions, but the moment it was over she would be on a ship. She turns to look back at Nathaniel, who was now humming and half lidded eyes staring down at his hands, making sure he hit the right strings, skin still shining slightly from their previous activities. Maker, he was beautiful. He turned to look at her when she rose from her seat and made her way back to him, placing a hand on his cheek and pressing their lips together, stopping whatever melody he’d been humming. 

A few extra months here wouldn’t hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it took me so damn long to finish this chapter because I got lazy and didn't want to write the oral? I'm so sorry it took so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaa... sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really tired and life has decided to begin kicking me. I finished enough of this chapter to release it so here you go. The next one will be full of some nice sexy stuff so hopefully I'll get it out soon (or sooner than this one).
> 
> Enjoy.

Somehow, they managed to end what they had been calling the darkspawn civil war. The Mother had been killed easily enough. They saved the city of Amaranthine, barely, with the help of a darkspawn who called himself the Messenger; and when her party had reached the keep, it was holding on by a thread but it was still standing. Overseeing repairs was easy.

What had the commander neck deep in paperwork was what the darkspawn did on their way to the city and keep. They set fire to everything in their path, slaughtered livestock, and generally laid waste to the land. Yes she would be able to help with some of these situations, but it seemed as if every literate person in the area had written to her about every problem as if it were her job to solve EVERY problem, darkspawn related or not.

So here she was, wading through a sea of bullshit and trying to figure out what needed, and could, be done. She hadn't slept the night before and spent the entire day and night before hunched over her desk, head in hands as she read letter after letter. She groaned and buried her face in her hands when the door was pushed open by an overly cheery mage.

“Lunch has arrived,” Anders chirped, cheery as ever, raising the plate holding her lunch in his hand as he pushed the door closed with his foot. In his other hand was, what appeared to be, a ham sandwich. He strode to her side and leaned back against the desk, offering the plate to her, which she gladly took. “You look like hell,”

“I agreed to be commander to fight darkspawn, not do paperwork for days at a time,” She set the plate down on the letter in front of her and turned her face up to him. “Anders,” She started, voice soft and sweet. “Dear, sweet, amazing Anders,” She reached out and took his hand, causing his expression to shift to pure confusion. “How would you like to be Warden Commander? Right now, at this very moment. You would get to deal with this bullshit,” She gestured towards the mess, briefly looking at it herself and cringing before looking back up at him with big eyes and fluttering lashes.

“I’m sorry,” He starts with a laugh and a shake of his head, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “But no. Try asking Nathaniel, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“He won’t, trust me. I’ve tried already,” And try she had. She tried begging, whining, and bribing him with various sweets, promises, and sexual favors. Each time he would just laugh, shake his head, refuse, and tell her that she took on the responsibility herself. Terra sighed and dropped her hand into her lap. “I hate this.” She groaned as she brought a hand up to massage the back of her neck. “I swear it’s killing me faster than the taint.”

“Would you like a massage?” 

“Yes,” She nodded absently. “Please.”

The mage gave a smile before moving behind her and placing his hands over her shoulders and squeezing lightly. His smile morphed into a frown quickly, his thumbs kneading into her muscles to find them tight and knotted.

“Andraste’s ass, how are you so tight?” The redhead laughed while her head rolled forward.

“Nate asks the same thing every time…” She sighs, her voice getting quieter with each word until she stops speaking altogether. Anders chuckled and continued to rub her shoulders, stopping only to tug the neck of her tunic down to further expose her lightly freckled skin.

“You have such lovely skin, commander,” He mused, his fingers dipping forward to brush her collarbone briefly. He peaked over her shoulder, trying to get a look at her face. “Enjoying yourself?” Terra merely nodded and gave a long, breathy ‘yeah’. The mage’s fingers dip lower, slipping into her top and brushing the very tops of her breasts. “Since you’re enjoying this so much,” He starts, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. “How about I give you a _full body_ massage?”

The rogue opened her mouth to give a playful rejection, but the second she felt the gentle hum of magic against her skin, and the gentle massaging that went with it, all that fell from her lips was a pathetic squeak. The gently glowing hands slowly slid lower until his hands were dangerously close to fully caressing her chest. Her head finally tipped back to rest on his shoulder, a whimper and a breathy ‘oh maker’ falling from her lips. Anders straightened himself out with a quiet chuckle, his hands moving back to work the knots from her neck and shoulders. The addition of the gentle healing magic made her a little more… vocal as he worked, digging his thumb into each knot and working them out.

“ _Fuck_ Anders right _there_ ,” She let out a low moan and tipped her head farther back when he dug his thumb into a particularly tight knot. 

“If I’d known you would make sounds like this, I would have offered to do this a _lot_ sooner,” Hell, if he’d known she would sound like this he would have made more of an effort to get into bed with her. She was the only one around that actually seemed at all interested in him, though she’d been far less forward now that she had Nathaniel. They still flirted and danced around the subject every so often. Maybe if he did a good enough job massaging her _shoulders_ , she’d let him do a little bit more. His eyes trailed back down to her exposed collarbone and his mind began to wander again, trying to imagine just what her pale, lightly freckled skin would look like covered in deep bruises. Maybe he could just lean down, kiss at her neck… leave a few love bites and heal them before she caught on?

Another loud moan broke his train of thought and his attention was brought back to the fact that he had been pressing a bit too hard into her. He loosened his grip, quietly apologizing.

“N-No, don’t. More,” The redhead whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Harder.” The blond’s eyes went wide, cock twitching slightly under his robes. He gave a breathy _oh_ and did as she asked. “Oooh fuuuck! Yes yes _yes_ ,” A rough shiver ran through her, causing her to bite down on her lip and grip the hem of her tunic. Anders simply smirked at the sight.

At that moment, the door swung open and slammed against the stone wall, revealing a very angry Howe. He looked as if he was about to bark out a loud accusation, or threat, or something. Anders watched him as his eyes flickered between him and the woman in front of him, his rage melting into confusion with each pass. His mouth flaps open and shut a few times before the commander finally decides to open her eyes and look at the perplexed man at the door, eyes slightly glassy.

“Something wrong, love?”

“I… Uh…” He paused long enough to take a step into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. “You were… and he was… and I thought…” He took a deep breath and looked away sheepishly, face suddenly getting much warmer. Terra glanced up to match Anders’ amused look with one of her own, both holding back snickers. “I’m so sorry.”

“Thought we were having sex?” Anders bend forward and slid his arms around the commander’s shoulders, watching the dark haired rogue nod, his face almost as red as a tomato. “How cute.”

“Oh Anders, why didn’t you _tell_ me we were having sex? I would have taken off my pants,” Terra giggled. Nathaniel groaned and brought a hand up to cover his face. “Though it did feel about as good.”

“Oh?” Both men spoke, surprised. Anders’ eyes raked along the other man’s form, a low hum rumbling spreading through his chest.

“You know… you’re always so tense, Nathaniel. I think a massage would do you some good as well,” Anders mused, turning his gaze to the commander. “Don’t you think so?”

“What? I’m not tense, I’m never tense, you’re imagining things.” Ahh Nate. Always stubborn.

“Nate, darling, you’re _always_ tense, don’t lie.” The warden said with a light chuckle. “Please? He’ll treat you well, he has… magical hands,” She could practically hear their eyes rolling but persisted nonetheless. “Just this once?”

“I… Ugh. Fine. Just this once,” He sighed, and made his way to the commander’s bed, plopping down with a huff. Anders whirled around and took the few steps it took to reach the bed, climbing up and behind the other man.

“Now, now, don’t act like a child. It’ll be fun, I promise!” Anders chirped, a big grin plastered on his face as he brushed Nathaniel’s hair over his shoulders. “Now just relax and let me work my magic,” And work his magic he did. He began with slow runs of his hands along his shoulders, and soon moved to a harder rub, digging his palms lightly into his back. Soft sighs escaped the raven haired man’s lips, his head hanging forward.

Terra had turned her chair toward the bed in the meantime, leaning forward with elbows rested on her knees and head in her hands, just watching. She smiled, able to see the tension physically drain from Nathaniel’s body the more Anders worked his shoulders, not yet using his magic. Though when he did, she enjoyed the gasps and shivers it sent through her lover’s body.

“Good?” Anders questioned, leaning down to murmur into his ear. He got his answer in the form of a breathy _yeah_ when he dug his thumb into a particularly tough knot in his back. Anders let out a low, sultry chuckle. “I’m so glad you’re enjoying it,” The mage bit his lip and glanced up at his commander, who was watching intently, licking her own lips. The pair smirked at one another as Anders moved his gaze to the smooth neck mere inches from his face. “Tell me if I’m doing anything you don’t like, okay?”

Nate nodded, lips parting and pushing out a low moan as he felt teeth lightly graze his sensitive neck. The rogue lifted his eyes from the floor to look at the woman across the way, to find her watching closely. He very nearly said something, but another light nibble made him moan again.

Terra smirked and slid out of her chair, crawling slowly forward to plant herself between Nate’s spread legs. Her hands ran up his legs and to his thighs, where they stayed, rubbing gentle circles into the firm muscle.

“Looks like you’re having fun,” She said with a chuckle, glancing down at the hardening bulge before her. “Look what you did to him, Anders. You’re a little _too_ good,”

“Sorry ma’am, I can’t help it. He’s just so…” He trailed off, then let out a pleased moan. “What I would give to have a piece,”

Another moan erupted from the Howe’s throat as a delicate hand moved to rub his hardened length through his trousers.

“I’m not quite the one you would need to ask, Anders dear,” Terra turned her gaze upward, offering the pair a sweet smile. 

“You’re right,” He hummed, moving out from behind the rogue to slide onto the floor, taking his place beside his friend, his hands mirroring hers, one on his thigh and the other slowly rubbing at his length. “Nathaniel?”

Nate only gave an idle grunt, gaze hazy as he watched the pair stare up at him through their lashes. Maker’s breath they were gorgeous like this.

“Well Nate?” Terra whispered, licking her lips and giving Anders a sidelong glance as she slid her fingers higher and then slipped the very tips under his waistband. “Can we?”

“ _Maker yes_.”

“Wonderful,” Anders purred, lightly patting the outside of the rogue’s thigh, signaling him to lift his hips while Terra yanked his trousers down. “Absolutely wonderful,” He licked his lips, running his hand over the bulge, chuckling when he feels it twitch under his palm. “He’s so eager.” The mage leaned forward, resting his face on the other man’s thigh, pressing down on the hardened cock.

“Fuck... please. _Please_ touch me.” 

The commander chuckled, grip on his thigh tightening.

“You want us to touch you, mm? Want us to take out your cock?” The commander leaned forward as well, placing a kiss just shy of his dick, earning a desperate whine from its owner.

“Want us to stroke you? Want us to take turns sucking on your big, hard cock?” Anders stared up at him, watching as the rogue bit down on his lip and leaned back, propping himself up with his elbows. “Want us to… share it, maybe?”

The pair smirked and straightened out, sharing glances at the hitch of the third’s breath.

“You like that idea, love? You want Anders and I to share your cock? Take turns sucking at the head, licking up the shaft?”

“Maker, yes. Please,” He whined, bucking his hips into the hand. “Please give me your mouth, your hands, anything, just _touch me_!”

Anders smiled and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his smalls.

“As you wish, sir,”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way! I have a [tumblr](http://pickleinspectorgadget.tumblr.com/). if you want to contact me or request something!  
> Oh! And if you'd like to support me a little more, consider [buying me a kofi](https://ko-fi.com/A65547J9)!


End file.
